


I'm Going Slightly Mad

by TDD



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDD/pseuds/TDD
Summary: Alicia Clark hates spam and hates the apocalypse even more for making her eat it to survive.





	I'm Going Slightly Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short thing for Halloween. Original post on tumblr: http://thedrdonut.tumblr.com/post/166792755407/horror-movie-one-shot

The metal tip of her baseball bat dragged against the floor as she ambled down the aisle of the abandoned department store. Glass crunched under her boot and her eyes scanned the shelves. Alicia could only describe her surroundings as barren. With each step she took, the hope dwindled more and more in her chest. She didn’t want to go  _another_  day without food. Only eating expired granola bars and canned spam made her feel like a stray dog, getting by on scraps and discards.

In sync with the thoughts in her head, her stomach grumbled loudly. It felt empty as ever.

Alicia forced her feet to keep walking.

She told herself to just find Elyza and get out of there because clearly there was nothing useful to be found.

Amidst her venture to the other side of the store in search of Elyza, she came across a bin in the middle of the store.

_A bargain bin_.

These containers usually had the best deals on movies. Sometimes rare gems could be found. But mostly these containers offered asinine movies that you could mock relentlessly with your friends on a Friday night.  

A momentary feeling of curiosity was enough for Alicia to stop, reach her hand in, and rummage through the DVDs.

She picked one up. The blue plastic casing was still unopened and therefore, unwatched.

Maybe it was a good thing.

_Friend Request?_

“Looks stupid.”

Alicia put the DVD back.

She rummaged some more. The bin was an unorganized sea, a cacophony of horror movies. Sprinkled here and there were some classics like  _The Shining._ Many regarded these as the pinnacles of cinematic histories and careers.

And now what were they doing? Wasting away in some bargain bin, never to be watched again.

The sound of footsteps neared Alicia. Elyza walked up and stopped beside the other girl.

“You wanna have a movie night?”

Alicia managed to smile a little.

“I was just looking.”

She picked another DVD up and showed the cover to Elyza.

To Alicia’s surprise, Elyza jumped. Startled, she inched away from the image with unease.

Alicia turned the cover to herself and grinned. “No way. You’re afraid of dolls?”

Alicia had been convinced that Elyza wasn’t afraid of anything, aside from death or loss. The walking dead were no fear to her, indicated by the blood smears on Elyza’s shirt and the countless times that she had bravely encountered them. In spite of the fact that they were a living nightmare. A real-life horror movie.

But dolls scared Elyza? It felt unreal.

Elyza crossed her arms and scoffed. “A- as if.” She scoffed again to emphasize her point.

Nevertheless, Alicia wasn’t convinced.

That was okay, though.

Putting the DVD back, Alicia remarked, “The cold, unblinking eyes are very creepy.”

Realizing that Alicia was giving her a break, Elyza let her arms fall to her sides and her playfully affronted attitude lowered with them.

“Huh, I expected a dig or two from you.” It was what they did. They made fun of each other as a sign of endearment. Simply because it felt good to be able to laugh every now and then.

Alicia shook her head.

“Not today.”  

Elyza’s brow furrowed and she put her arm around Alicia’s shoulder.

“You alright?”

Suddenly and like a rock dropping heavily, Alicia slumped into Elyza’s side. Her nose buried into Elyza’s shirt and with a sense of surrender, the hilt of the baseball bat slipped out of Alicia’s hand. It rattled loudly as it hit the floor. 

“I feel…”

Tired. Beaten. Hungry.

“Sick.”

Immediately, Elyza’s heart sank 6 feet under, joining the skeletons and wormy insects.

She encapsulated Alicia with both arms, supporting her weight for her.

Elyza gulped but her whole mouth was dry.

“Like just sick? O-or… infected sick?”

Alicia closed her eyes and exhaled. Her breath tickled Elyza’s skin by her the collar of her shirt. It sent a shiver up Elyza’s spine.

Alicia’s voice had quieted, becoming breathy. “No energy.”

Elyza’s alarm grew to a painful degree. Her muscles tightened near her lungs and heart.  

Horror movies were sometimes nightmare-inducing. Jump scares were cheap but they did their job. Taking those into consideration though, they were nothing compared to real, bone-chilling fear.

“Hey.” ELyza’s lightly shook Alicia’s shoulders. “Stay with me. We’ll find you food, alright? Alright, Alicia?”

Alicia groaned hoarsely, “I’ll even eat spam.”

Elyza let out the most strangled chuckle at Alicia’s surrender to the gross, pink, gelatinous meat that she loathed so much.

“That bad, huh?” The joke felt forced and her brain spun in circles.

_What do we do?_

=•==•==•===•====•

Two cans of mixed veggies and a few pieces of stale bread later…

Fingers curled around the hilt once again and the baseball bat was picked up from the floor.  

**Author's Note:**

> :))) Happy ending, yay


End file.
